


Sweet Dreams In Motion

by wildeisms



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Spencer Reid, Brief References To Canon CSA, British Author Doesn't Understand American Colleges, Bullying, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, House Parties, LGBTQ Characters, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: When JJ develops a small crush on the cute girl who frequents her local coffee shop, she doesn't expect anything to come of it. Fortunately for her, her friends and the universe have other plans.





	1. Chai Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Braveheart - Neon Jungle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iJeEAZM5xk). 
> 
> Yes, I do name fics after song lyrics a lot. Titles are hard.

It wasn’t often JJ found herself with a whole day to herself, but when they came around, they were wonderful. She had spent the morning doing a blissful amount of nothing, and when lunchtime rolled around, she had managed to convince Spencer to join her in a little cafe just a few blocks away from campus. It was a nice place that made good coffee, which was enough to get Spencer on board with the idea, and if it just so happened that a beautiful, dark-haired girl happened to frequent it, working at a table there for hours at a time, well, that was just a happy coincidence. 

On this particular occasion, the girl was sat in a corner with her laptop, and JJ couldn’t help finding her eyes drift in her direction as she sipped her chai latte and listened to Spencer talking animatedly about some article he’d read, the finer details of which completely escaped her.

“You could just, y’know, talk to her?” he suggested.

“What?”

“That girl you keep looking at. Talking to her would probably be more effective than staring.”

“I’m not-”

“JJ, in the past five minutes, you’ve looked over at her exactly twenty-four times, averaging once every 12.5 seconds. The length of each glance varies, but-”

“Spence. It’s nothing, really,” JJ insisted, and Spencer raised his eyebrows.

“It doesn’t look like nothing from where I’m sitting,” he said after taking a bite out of his sandwich. It was only really since JJ had become what Penelope referred to as his ‘mom friend’ that he’d started eating properly, if only to avoid her reminding him. Brilliant though he may be, with two Doctorates and a Bachelor’s degree to his name by age twenty, Spencer Reid was the epitome of a scatterbrained genius. He could recite encyclopedias worth of knowledge, but combing his hair and eating lunch seemed to slip his mind with alarming frequency unless someone reminded him. But he was sweet, if a little awkward, and JJ was glad to have met him. Even when he showed all the tact and subtlety of a punch to the face.

“If I had to guess, I’d say you have a crush on her. There’s a subtle alteration to your facial expression when you look over at her. The guy at the counter seems to know her, so she’s a regular here, and it’s entirely possible she’s part of the reason you like this place so much. And I know you’re bisexual-”

“How?” JJ asked, too surprised to question or deny the rest of his theorising.

But Spencer just shrugged. “You don’t seem to show any particular preference towards either gender, and I know you’ve had sex and been on dates, so you’re probably not asexual. Was I not supposed to know?”

“I guess it’s sort of not the thing most people would bring up, they pretend they don’t know until the person says it,” JJ said. 

“Huh. Good to know,” Spencer mused, toying with the spoon in his coffee cup. “So are you gonna talk to her?”

“She’s probably not even gay,” JJ sighed, pushing her hair back out of her face. It would be too good to be true if someone so hot was also into girls, and into JJ specifically. That just didn’t happen, not even in college. 

“Statistically, between four and ten percent of people are gay or bisexual, and unless you can observe people showing attraction, it’s actually impossible to definitively determine someone’s sexuality from looking at them. The whole idea of a ‘gaydar’ isn’t really possible, although it does have some vague kind of basis in fact. There’s- There’s this concept in psychology called thin slicing, it forms the basis for intuition- Our subconscious interprets behaviour based on our previous experiences, and- and alongside that, there’s also the whole concept of social identity theory - part of that says if a person identifies strongly with a certain group, they might start to adopt behaviours associated with that group to fit in. So if you identify strongly with your sexuality and others who share it, you might subconsciously adopt stereotypical or subcultural behaviours that would make you more identifiable to other members of that group and strengthen your alliance. And then there’s the whole principle of- I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“Little bit.” It was strange, talking to him sometimes. As sweet as he was, conversation was definitely not his strong suit. Sometimes it was like she had never left the lecture hall as he went on and on, spouting facts like an eccentric professor.

“Right. But anyway, all of that requires more data than you’ve got, and even then, it’d still just be an educated guess. Or, really, a potentially educated guess. It depends on your exposure and experiences.”

JJ laughed softly. “Well, I don’t have much of that.”

“You should come to Vegas sometime,” Spencer said with a faint chuckle. “I’m not really into the whole nightlife scene, but I know there’s plenty of gay clubs around that are supposed to be fun.”

“You’re twenty, how would you even know?”

“Only for another two months, and I already know I don’t particularly enjoy loud music and strangers touching me, which seems to come with the environment.”

“And there’d be guys hitting on you.”

Spencer snorted a laugh at that and nearly choked on his coffee. “JJ, I- If by some miracle, that happened, I  _ really _ wouldn’t mind it. Or at least it wouldn’t be any more of a problem than a girl hitting on me would be. I’m bisexual,” he said when he caught his breath.

“Seriously?” she asked. It was nice, though, in a way. She had known, obviously that there were other people like her around, but that was in a much more abstract sense. This was immediate, real, and it felt fantastic.

“I thought I told you.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember that.”

“I did tell you I’m attracted to men. Remember when I was telling you about the new Star Trek movie?”

“Vaguely. I may have zoned out after the first five minutes.”

“Oh. Well, then you might have missed that, in my comparison between William Shatner’s Captain Kirk and Chris Pine’s, I said that overall I prefer Shatner, but Pine is way more attractive, which is a definite plus,” he said with only the faintest air of embarrassment.

She couldn’t help laughing softly at that. “Of course you’d have a crush on Captain Kirk. Let me guess, other geeky gay crushes include Luke Skywalker and The Doctor?”

“Actually, it was Han Solo, not Luke Skywalker. But yeah, I may have a bit of a thing for some of the Doctors,” he said, his cheeks turning faintly pink, and she laughed again. 

“You know that puts your Doctor Who poster in a whole new light, right?”

At that, he flushed an even brighter shade. “I don’t- It’s not like that! I just like the show! I’m not- It’s not a weird thing!”

“Sure, Spence. Whatever you say.”

“It’s a good show,” he insisted, taking another bite of his sandwich as he let his embarrassment and JJ’s giggles die down.

But of course, he was relentless, and not about to let her distract him for too long. “So, now I’ve effectively proved anyone can be gay or bi without you knowing, are you going to talk to her?”

“And say what, exactly?”

“Well, Morgan says you should compliment people when you’re attracted to them, so maybe try that?”

“You take dating advice from Morgan?”

“Not willingly, but he likes to give me tips anyway, and it does seem to work for him. Although it helps that he’s objectively good-looking, but so are you, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

The way he spoke, as if he were reciting facts from a book, almost made her miss the compliment in there. Almost. “You- Thanks, but- I mean, Derek’s straight. It’s easier for him.”

“Hmm, I suppose that is true,” Spencer mused. “But I think the principle is the same. And if she says no, it’ll be fine. She hardly looks like the type to attack you, and even if she was, I’d put my money on you in pretty much any fight. Look, just go over there, do whatever it is you do when you flirt, and see how she responds.”

“I’m not hitting on her in front of everyone, I can’t.”

“Why not? That’s what Morgan does.”

“Yeah but like I said, he’s straight. It’s different for them.”

“It is?”

“Spence… Have you ever actually asked out a guy?”

He seemed to consider for a moment. “Not successfully, but I’ve only been on two dates anyway. I graduated high school when I was twelve, I didn’t exactly have a chance to ask out people my own age until pretty recently.”

She hadn’t really thought about that much before. No wonder he was so awkward and didn’t really have many friends, he’d been rushed through school so fast he’d had nothing in common with his classmates. She couldn’t imagine trying to fit in with people that much older as a kid, and she had never exactly had trouble getting on with people. For someone like Spencer, it must have been lonely. She silently resolved to include him more, maybe invite him along to the next house party she went to or take him out to a bar when he turned twenty-one. Sure, he hung out with the little group that had formed in their psych seminar sometimes, but she didn’t actually know if he had any friends outside that. He lived off campus in a flat of his own, and aside from her, Penelope and Derek, she didn’t know if he had anyone at all he could call a friend, let alone a boyfriend or girlfriend.

“But you actually tried to get a date with a guy?”

“Yeah, a while back. He turned me down. Or he called me a fag and told me to, er, do certain things that aren’t even anatomically possible, so he pretty much rejected me.” The casual tone he used didn’t fully hide the hurt and embarrassment in his voice. “You’d think homophobes could learn some new words, it’s always ‘fag’. But you’re both women, which makes physically violent rejection statistically less likely, and I doubt she’d try anything even if you weren’t. She’s sat alone, which is usually indicative of a lower need for social approval, so it would be less likely she’d have a tendency towards verbal or physical violence at all.” 

“Spence….” She didn’t know what to say. How could she, when people had been so vile to him over him just trying to put himself out there, and he was brushing it off like it was just another fact to be recited? But if he could try… Well, why couldn’t she try too? Except it had gone horribly for him, so what did that say about her chances? “He shouldn’t have said that to you. That’s awful.”

“It’s not so bad. I was an autistic, bisexual child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school, you think I hadn’t been called a fag - and worse - before? That’s probably one of the nicer names people have for me. At least it’s technically true, and there’s nothing actually wrong with me being bisexual.” Again, the false bravado didn’t quite go unnoticed, but JJ decided not to comment on it. 

“So how do you deal with knowing people might react like that?”

“Generally, people at college aren’t likely to actually hit me. Or not as likely as people at high school were, anyway.”

“They- You were twelve! And they hit you?” Name calling was one, albeit horrible thing, but to beat up a child? How could anyone have seen a kid so much younger than them, a kid who hadn’t done anything wrong, and decide to hurt him so badly?

“Technically, I was ten when they started hitting me for being bi, and seven when I first got beaten up. That wasn’t in high school though, I hadn’t quite gotten there yet.”

She’d known, of course she had, about kids getting bullied. They’d been forced to sit through a couple of anti-bullying lectures from the principal in middle school, and she guessed there must have been some kids who got bullied. But she’d never felt this close to it as she did listening to Spencer talk as if it didn’t still hurt him. The fact she couldn’t undo it all, make it all better for him, made her heart ache. She could only reach out across the table and squeeze his hand tight. He tensed momentarily at the contact, but offered her a faint smile.

“You know, if your crush sees you holding my hand, she might think we’re together. I’m fairly sure that is usually assumed to be a couple thing, particularly between a man and a woman,” he said, and JJ retracted her hand perhaps a little too quickly. But Spencer just laughed. “I’m gonna take that as not wanting to give her the wrong idea and not that dating me would be awful.”

“It would be awful, but only because you’re like my little brother!” JJ laughed. “I can’t date my kid brother!”

“What is it with everyone and calling me kid? Morgan does it all the time, now you too. And Rossi always does, but I think he does that to all the TAs.”

“Speaking of Rossi, he still trying to get you into his Criminology program?”

“I think he’s resigned himself to the fact I still want to study more broadly, but I’m pretty sure he’s still after me taking over some of his undergrad classes for him. It does make it look more impressive to have a Doctor on board, even mine aren’t even in SoSci yet.” 

“I forget you’re not an undergrad too sometimes. So you going to get some kind of SoSci doctorate on top of your other two?”

“Maybe. Sociology and Psychology interest me, but I don’t know which one I’d go for and I’d probably have to go back to BA, even if I fast-track it. Or maybe I could take Linguistics further, that was pretty interesting. And I considered the Classics for a while, but if I’ve read all the course material I’m not sure how much more I could gain from it.”

“Not Computer Science?” she teased, and Spencer groaned.

“Oh, not you too. Penelope has already been trying to convert me to the world of tech.”

“You know for a geek, you’re weirdly technophobic.”

“I’m not a technophobe, I just don’t see the point in most of it and find it needlessly complicated and difficult. If it’s actually useful and does something we couldn’t otherwise do, I’m all for it,” he insisted, and JJ shook her head.

“Whatever you say, Spence,” she said with a grin 

“It’s true! Two days ago I was reading about the  neutron and gamma-ray spectrograph NASA have developed and I think that’s fascinating technology,” he said eagerly, seeming to bounce in his seat as he launched into a new lecture. “The presence and distribution of elements can be examined through looking at the gamma radiation emitted by the nuclei of atoms, so depending on the type and amount of rays emitted we can tell what exactly it’s made of, which is actually really interesting because-”

But exactly why that was interesting, she wasn’t sure. She had already stopped listening and was letting her eyes wander back over to the dark haired girl while her friend rambled on. She really was pretty, her eyebrows faintly pulled together in concentration as she scanned through a textbook, her pen tapping against her exceptionally lovely lips. She really would love to kiss those lips.

As if sensing something, the girl looked up and JJ felt her cheeks flush and looked down. Damn it, how could she be so obvious? But when she risked a glance back up, the girl was ducking her head and smiling to herself. JJ’s heart leapt. She was probably just flattered, that was all. But she had seen JJ looking and didn’t seem to mind it.

“-and given what we already know about Mars and Mercury, that isn’t even its most promising use! If we take the readings from the Earth’s crust and use those, combined with electromagnetic spectroscopy readings for the atmosphere, we can use that data-”

Spencer was still talking, his hands dancing excitedly through the air as he spoke, but she couldn’t have focused if she’d tried. The girl was looking up again and glanced briefly between JJ and Spencer, a faintly questioning look playing about her face. But JJ just minutely shook her head and pulled a face of exasperated fondness, her eyes flicking in his direction as she did so.

_ I’m with him, but we’re not together. Yes, he’s talking, but I’d rather be looking at you. _

The girl smiled and JJ couldn’t help but smile back. But then her eyes moved to Spencer again, and when JJ’s did the same, she found him more subdued, his hands tucked under the table, and no longer eagerly chattering away. She couldn’t help feeling a little bad - he was her friend after all, even if she didn’t understand the first thing about astrophysics. 

“Rambling?” he asked with a small guilty smile.

“Little bit. I just don’t get that stuff and, well…” She trailed off, not daring another glance in the girl’s direction in case she realised they were talking about her.

“Your potential girlfriend is more interesting, huh?” he teased.

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Not yet, which is why I said potential,” he retorted with a faintly smug grin and she had to admit, he had her there. But then the smug look turned to one of horror as his eyes fell on the clock on the wall. “Oh! I need to go, I’m supposed to be filling in for Alex!” he said with a start, nearly knocking everything off the table as he grabbed his bag and shot to his feet.

“What time?”

“In two minutes, thirty-five seconds. Gotta go, I’ll talk to you later!” he called over his shoulder as he bolted for the door, still fumbling with the clasp of his satchel as he went.

JJ laughed softly as she watched him go, narrowly avoiding bumping into a group of girls and coming worryingly close to tripping over a chair. Grace and coordination were definitely not on the list of Spencer’s many talents. It was as if he was perpetually surprised by his own lankiness, too tall and with limbs too long to navigate the world around him.

A few minutes after Spencer’s departure, she gathered up her own things and headed towards the door, sparing one last glance back towards the dark-haired girl. She should do something, should approach her, like Spencer had said. But she couldn’t. Not today, anyway.


	2. Half Pint of Cheap Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your author isn't dead and apologises for the massive delay. Who knew university would kick my ass so much? Anyway, I've finished my last assignment and am back and (hopefully) posting slightly more often, so long as people are interested.

When she had agreed to come along to the party Morgan had been trying to drag everyone to, she hadn’t been expecting to see her mystery girl. But apparently the universe was either very kind or very cruel - she wasn’t sure which - and there she was, dressed in a vaguely gothic looking red shirt that clung to her far too well and showed far too much cleavage to be allowed. How there was anyone in the room not staring at her JJ didn’t know. All she knew was that she was suddenly regretting her own boring wardrobe choices. She hadn’t even worn heels.

And it definitely didn’t help that she was standing next to Penelope Garcia. That girl didn’t know the meaning of the word subtle. She was the one who’d catch a person’s eye, not JJ. And when that person came over to talk, she was the one who would say something witty and flirtatious. If Penelope wasn’t such a lovely person, JJ might have been irritated by her. But no one could hate her. It just wasn’t possible.

“He’s totally trash, right?” she asked, and once again JJ had to face the fact that she had been so busy staring that she’d forgotten to listen to her friends. 

“Totally,” JJ agreed, nodding as she desperately tried not to look lost.

“I know!” Thank God, she didn’t seem to have noticed anything wrong. But it was still awful, the way she was so easily distracted by a girl whose name she didn’t even know. “So I told him, I don’t want to hear any of this and if you speak to me like that one more time- And he had the nerve, the  _ nerve _ to bring up Derek Morgan! As if, oh, I have a male best friend so I must be sleeping with him! Nuh-uh, I do not think so!” 

“Jeez, what a jerk.”

“He is. He totally is and I’m so done with him,” she announced. “Oh my gosh, we totally need a single girls night! Tara would totally be there, we can have drinks and pizza and talk about guys!”

“And maybe we could talk about girls too?” JJ suggested. She didn’t know what made her do it. Perhaps it was the conversation she’d had with Spencer earlier that week, or the fact that she couldn’t rely on her ability to keep her staring discreet when her crush was there and there were drinks to be had. Whatever the reason, the desire to just come out and say it had seized her before she could think better of it.

Penelope looked at her for a second before grinning widely. “Is there a lady in your life? Come on, I want all the details! I didn’t even know you were gay.”

“I’m bi, technically,” she admitted with a shy smile that made Penelope smile even more widely.

“Ooh, double the dates!”

“Technically, it’s not actually doubled.” Spencer had returned from the kitchen with their drinks, and JJ had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she took her half pint of cheap beer from him. She loved him, she really did, but did he have to do this every time anything remotely mathematical came up? “Statistically, studies give a rough estimate that 10% of the general population are either gay or bisexual-”

“Yeah, you said,” JJ cut across him before he could get too far gone into the calculations. This was a party, after all, and as much as she liked him, she really didn’t want to get stuck talking stats all night.

“Oh. Well, basically, our potential dating pool is only roughly 20% larger than a straight person’s would be, since dating requires mutual interest,” he said sheepishly, running a hand through his messy hair. Of course, even at a party, he’d look like a disaster. At least Morgan had convinced him to leave the sweater vest and cardigans at home.

“Our?” Penelope repeated. “Am I hearing this right? Does my boy genius swing both ways?”

“If you’re asking if I’m bisexual, yes,” Spencer said, as if he sensed a trap but couldn’t quite determine what it was.

“How come nobody tells me these things?” Penelope asked with a mock pout.

“You didn’t ask!” Spencer retorted. “You’re the one who assumed I was straight.”

“Children, please,” JJ said as she took her drink from Spencer.

“Alright, alright. So what about you, Boy Wonder? Any guys on your radar?”

“Garcia!” he whined.

“I don’t know about real guys, but he’s totally into Captain Kirk,” JJ supplied, and he looked at her with an expression of someone who had suffered a complete betrayal as Penelope clapped her hands together.

“Pine or Shatner?” she asked.

“I hate you both,” he groaned.

JJ laughed and shook her head fondly. But before she could get too comfortable, Penelope was rounding on her again.

“So, don’t think you’re off the hook, J. Tell me about her.”

“Who?”

“Your lady love!”

“I don’t-” JJ began, but Spencer was grinning now.

“She’s been secretly crushing on a girl at this coffee shop for ages,” he said, and she suddenly regretted ever saying a word about his fictional tastes.

“Oooh, that’s so cute!” Penelope squealed. “You should, like, buy her a coffee and a brownie or something and get the barista to give it to her! It’d be like a movie!”

“Or she could talk to her.”

“I’m right here guys.”

“Well hey there, sugar.” Derek walked up between Penelope and Spencer and put his arms over both their shoulders, then pecked Penelope on the cheek.

“Don’t even think about it,” Spencer deadpanned when Derek turned to him.

“Aww, my Pretty Boy doesn’t want a kiss?” he cooed.

“Not from you, and especially not when your breath smells like beer.”

“Ouch!” Derek said with a mock wounded expression, but he couldn’t keep it up for more than a second and ended up just laughing and kissed Spencer’s cheek anyway, making him wrinkle his nose. “Hey JJ, we were gonna play beer pong in a minute. You in?”

“Only if I can be against you.” She had proven in her first year that she was deceivingly good at pretty much every game the guys wanted to challenge her to. 

“Aw, come on, JJ.”

“Don’t worry, Morgan. You can have Spence on your team,” she teased, patting him on the back as she turned away and headed for the table where a few of the others were already setting up.

“I’m not that bad!” Spencer whined, and JJ had to fight back the urge to snort.

 

It was all going fine until the girl started watching. She seemed to know Jordan, who JJ had met a few times before, and Stephen, who Derek had only just introduced her to. Which would be fine, except it meant that she was rooting for their team. The team JJ had also ended up on through her refusal to side with Derek. And just as JJ was about to take her shot, the girl caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up.

“Come on JJ, the hell was that?” Derek teased as her shot went completely wide. 

“Got to give you a chance, right?” she retorted, although she could feel a faint blush on her cheeks. A quick glance over at Spencer revealed a knowing look on his face, and she groaned internally. He, at least, knew exactly what was happening.

She wouldn’t let herself get distracted again though, even if she wanted to. She wanted to win too, and she wanted to impress this beautiful woman. 

 

Despite her game being less than perfect, her team still won and she was only a little more drunk than when they had started. But she was drunk enough to have a little more confidence than she’d had in the coffee shop, drunk enough to want to talk to this girl. And it seemed as though the universe was on her side. 

Just as she was working up the courage to approach, Jordan approached her with her beautiful friend in tow, whose dark hair was falling over her face, vaguely reminiscent of how Spencer’s fell when he was feeling self-conscious, although hers was much nicer and much neater. “Hey, JJ!” Jordan beamed. “Have you met Emily?”

Emily. 

Her name was Emily, and it was almost as lovely as she was. “Hey, I’ve- I think I’ve seen you around,” JJ said, her throat suddenly very dry. She took another drink of beer to try and hide it and hoped neither of the other two women had noticed. “I’m Jennifer. My friends call me JJ.”

“It’s really nice to meet you. Officially, I mean. I’ve, er, seen you around too,” Emily said with a nervous smile that made her heart leap.

“Be right back, I’ve just seen Sav,” Jordan said suddenly, and before JJ could even speak, the two of them were alone. And she had absolutely no idea what to say that wasn’t incredibly awkward or borderline creepy.

“You’re on the soccer team, right?” Emily asked.

Oh, no. This gorgeous girl had already seen her all sweaty and gross, make-up free and far from stylish in her soccer kit. She had already been repeatedly informed that guys didn’t like that - why would girls be any different?

“Yeah, I… I actually got an athletic scholarship,” JJ said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Oh, no way! That’s really cool,” Emily beamed.

“Do you play?”

“Me? Oh, no. No, I was always that kid that skipped out on gym class every chance I got,” she confessed. “And I moved around a lot, so I probably couldn’t have joined a team sport, even if I’d wanted to.”

“How come? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“My mom’s job, it… Well, we ended up never staying in one place for more than a couple years.”

“Wow. I’d hardly even left Pennsylvania before coming here.” God, could she sound any more boring? Here was this wonderful girl who had travelled all over the world, probably met people from so many different backgrounds and lived such a fascinating life, and here JJ was with nothing nearly that interesting to talk about.

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be when you’re always the new girl,” Emily said. “But I guess it makes it easier to settle in here. I’m used to being around a bunch of new people.”

“Yeah. And everyone’s the new girl here.”

“Even the guys?” Emily asked with a grin, and JJ blushed faintly.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do. I’m just kidding.”

Of course she was. But before JJ could think of anything stunning and witty to say back, Penelope was grabbing her by the arm. “We gotta go, we gotta go right now,” she said with such urgency that JJ barely had time to shoot an apologetic smile at Emily before she was dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you don't know whether to be grateful your friend saved you from your own awkwardness or annoyed she dragged you away from a cute girl


End file.
